Kai (god)
The God of good. He is allied with the Goddess Ishir, and serves as the "Lord of the Sun". Kai encouraged his demi-gods to become the first mortals on Magnamund and become sea dragons, of which Nyxator was the wisest. He also co-created the Elder Magi, the Herbalish, and the Sommlending. Kai is the patron of the Kai warriors and the nation of Sommerlund, and has given his creations many gifts. Nyxator created the Lorestones, encapsulating the wisdom given to him by Kai, and which Sun Eagle and Lone Wolf used to become Kai Grand Masters and keep the Darklords from conquering Magnamund. Kai appears several times in the Lone Wolf series, but only once directly. He gave Lone Wolf the ability to grow beyond a Kai Grand Master and become a Supreme Master, and can also learn to call upon him for guidance every so often. The Gods Ishir and Kai were locked in perpetual war against the god of evil, Naar. As an attempt to end this war, Ishir and Naar made a covenant, or "vessel" to seal the pact, out of which the physical universe of Aon was created. On each of the planets it contained, sentient life emerged, and soon both good and evil quickly began claiming planets for their side. The victor on the last unclaimed planet, Magnamund, would decide whether good or evil would forever dominate existence. Kai, Ishir's ally, sent some of his demi-gods to become mortal; they took the form of colossal dragons, the greatest of which was Nyxator. When Naars evil dragons begin infiltrating their underwater home, Kai spoke to Nyxator of this fear and gave him great powers. These powers Nyxator encapsulated in the Lorestones so they might be preserved for all time. Kai and Ishir also created the Elder Magi and the Herbalish; the Elder Magi successfully made war against Naar's champion Agarash the Damned, though they were nearly wiped out by the great plague the Cenerese created, and the Herbalish successfully stopped it. , both of which contain prominent images of the Sun which represents God Kai]] Kai and Ishir's final creation was the Sommlending, a race of fair skinned people who were created to stop the Darklords of Helgedad in the year MS 3434. They also became his chief worshipers, though other aligned with good did so as well, and the Sommlending adorned their flags and heraldic images with the sun in his honor. He and Ishir also created the Sommerswerd, or the "sword of the sun", which was used by King Ulnar I to destroy Archlord Vashna at the Maakangorge. Kai, unbeknownst to anyone, gave the Baron of Toran exceptional wisdom and strength, which the Baron quested to tap into by finding the lost Lorestones of Nyxator. He became the first Kai lord, Sun Eagle, and founded the Order of the Kai and built a Kai Monastery where Sommlending children with potential could develop their abilities fully. The Dark God Naar prevented Ishir and Kai from sending reinforcements to stop the relentless flow of monsters Naar was transporting to Magnamund through shadow gates. Lone Wolf stole the Moonstone and had it returned to the Shianti, it has been delivered to Ishir for safe keeping. The God Kai spoke to Lone Wolf during his journey in the Daziarn. In The Prisoners of Time, Kai appears as a "mighty warrior, strong and wise, whose golden eyes stare down at you with supernatural majesty. A kindly smile softens his heroic features and a vioce, deep and wondrous, rumbles from his throat." Kai told Lone Wolf he could "right the imbalance" threatening Magnamund, and that "inside you there burns a flame that can light the hopes of future men for all time". After his ascension to the rank of Kai Grand Master, Lone Wolf found he had been granted abilities by Kai far beyond the normal Sommlending, and discovered abilities beyond those of the Kai Grand Master, which had been thought to be the apex of Kai potential. Lone Wolf also ages only one year for every five years that pass. In the Grand Master series when Lone Wolf reaches the level of Grand Thane and has the Grand Master ability of Telegnosis, he is able to call upon Kai for assistance. Although Kai is unable to save him from physical harm, Kai can give signs as to the right course of action. He can be called upon no more than once a month, though the frequency he can be called increases as Grand Masters increase in rank. In the New order series, the New Order Kai Grand Master who was sent to recover prince Karvas in the book Mydnight's Hero discovered a shrine to God Kai in the ruins of where the Elder Magi had built a fortress in the Doomlands. References Category:Gods